furry_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ferocious
The current owner of this OC is Stormlash. Solid red scales, orange-red eyes and big, Ferocious usually has a gentle heart. Even though he is a SkyWing, he doesn't consider himself part of the Kingdom of the Sky. You can usually find researching something. History Ferocious is quite a strange dragon. Of course he is a big, solid red, scary, fire-breathing, SkyWing dragon with orange-red eyes, but that is not the point. The point is that he acts in a very strangely different way than most SkyWing dragons do. He is quiet, contempt, curious, easy-going, upbeat, optimistic, philosophical, and has a surprising amount of control over his emotions. He approaches new things like he has always done for most of his life, with curiosity. He is also a good psychologist because of all the thinking, pondering, and reading that other SkyWings would scoff at doing. He loves to be either out in the field studying this, collecting a sample of that, looking up at the stars, studying them, or in his cave, working on an invention or trying to figure out a difficult problem. Every week or so he would go outside and socialize with passing dragons or the occasional scavenger (he knew the language of Scavengers quite well). Ferocious also was born with a curse: the curse of observance. The curse heightened all senses (including direction in almost all circumstances) and improves the part of the brain used for memory to almost perfection. This curse is the rarest of all of the draconian curses and proved a great annoyance to the previous bears who liked nothing to do with the curse other than remembering important things that happened to them and other important things. Ferocious used this curse in order to help him on all of his research scrolls and on the cures for SandWing poison and, later, RainWing venom. Like his NightWing counterpart, Ferocious invents and produces for the benefits of others, yet on a more global scale. He has invented items that enlarges very small objects and views distant objects from a far distances. But, for the past seven years, his mate, Kestrel, has been presumed dead by him. He and Kestrel met as dragonets and eventually became mates. They had a wonderful time time together. Eighteen years ago, they were forced to join the SkyWing army as soldiers. When he heard this, he was shocked. He never wanted to kill other dragons; he only killed to defend. He was shocked, but prepared. On the battlefield, he always fought hard. The curse of observance gave him a tactical advantage over most-if not all-dragons. That is exactly the reason why he deserted the SkyWing army five years into the war. He took shelter in his cave which was on the other side of the Claws of the Clouds Mountains compared to Queen Scarlet's palace. There, he could still work as a neutral researcher while avoiding the prying eyes of his fellow SkyWings. During this time, he became extremely rich with the treasure from the rival queens' payments on information about abilities, army formations, cures for SandWing poison, etc. Then, nine years ago, Ferocious went to Jade Mountain to mate with Kestrel because she just received orders from Queen Scarlet to go through the breeding program there. Ferocious talked to the program director and asked him to make sure Kestrel got him instead of someone else; he payed him handsomely. After she layed a single, large egg, Ferocious told Kestrel to bring the dragonet(s) to his cave so he could raise them. Kestrel then asked, "What if they're defective?" Ferocious responded, "We shall raise them as if they weren't." That was the last conservation Ferocious had with Kestrel. After waiting a year and a month waiting for Kestrel and their newly-hatched dragonet(s), Ferocious went straight to Jade Mountain to look for both Kestrel and their dragonets. He soon learned that they were both killed. He didn't bother with details. He went back to his cave in great sadness. His sadness didn't last long, though. A RainWing, by the name of Sprinkles, came a day later and ordered five batches of SandWing poison antidote for Queen Magnificent. Ferocious was apparently too depressed to either fill the RainWing's order or even acknowledge her presence and thus completely ignored her. Sprinkles noticed this and decided to help him recover from his grief by telling about the rainforest. She got no further than telling him what she was going to discuss than did Ferocious suddenly got up and loudly declared that he "forgot something in the other room." When he left, Sprinkles was shocked, amused, and debating whether or not this new, handsome, apparently very smart SkyWing dragon would be a better mate than the very annoying RainWing that her parents forced her to live with. After discussing the rainforest with Ferocious (he took notes and asked questions) and placing the order of SandWing poison antidote, Sprinkles decided to visit him at least once a day until the order was ready, helping him, comforting him, and improving on the appearance of his cave. After a couple of days, Sprinkles began to both like being Ferocious' 'research assistance' and dislike leaving Ferocious everyday at the end of the day. Ferocious began miss Sprinkles, or, as he started to call her, Sparkles, more than anything. Ferocious filled Queen Magnificent's order in two weeks, but asked Sparkles to keep on visiting him in order to "comfort him with her presence." She did. Her daily visits helped him recover completely from Kestrel's and the dragonets' supposed deaths and got him back out into the research field. For Sprinkles, she has found a replacement for her now deceased mate (he got in a fight with a SandWing and got stung by his poisonous barb; by the time she found the body, it was too late; she felt strangely relieved). Ferocious and Sprinkles fell more and more in love until, on the brightest night, Sprinkles faked her death (with the help of Ferocious) in order to run away and live with him. And the rest of the time, it was happy, mostly. Appearances Ferocious appears in the SkyWing Tales: Ferocious series, and is the main protagonist. He also appears in the later story, "Pyrrhian Luminescence." Category:Dragon Category:Reptiles Category:Stormlash's OCs Category:Males Category:Feral Category:Roleplaying Characters Category:Wings of Fire